ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ovni
Primal Drill Successfully destroyed with a group of 14 bst 1pup 1whm 1thf(TH) using a pet rotation method (4 pets in reserve for stalling out main groups Call beast timers). During the fight witnessed a full hate reset after Ovni used Primal Drill. Here is the actual information gathered. Sheep held hate normal during fight until Primal Drill was used. Then After Primal Drill Ovni would randomly leave the sheep and chase after a player. The sheep would not follow due to bind. If the bind was removed via temp item or waring off, the first sheep to hit Ovni would reclaim hate. I deduced from this information that Primal Drill has a hate reset of some kind and changed the main page accordingly.--Gotterdammerung 10:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page Moved this from the main page b/c it doesn't relate to mob information, just the wiki entry. --Rosalie 00:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Until further proof displayed, Bullwhip Belt has been removed. Inganarf 23:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Damage Resistance I tested the effectiveness of Souleater and Dread Spikes against Ovni immediately after pulling it, indicating that it's resistance to them is fixed from 100% HP. However, this was roughly half an hour after the NM raged at 9% and the fight was abandoned due to such heavy damage resistance. I don't know whether or not these findings were a result of a cumulative damage resistance which doesn't wear off until the NM has actually been killed, as opposed to deaggro'd. This isn't normally a trait I would consider, but when I look at some of the other Abyssean NM's that have been introduced, it isn't something I would put past SE to do. It would be nice if I could get someone to confirm the effectiveness of these abilities. Dynoknight 02:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A second attempt of fighting Ovni 24 hours after the first abandoned (raged) attempt has concluded that it's damage resistance doesn't seem to decay over time, regardless of it's enmity state (whether it is in an aggressive or idle state.) The theory of a hate based damage system, similar to that of Everyone's Grudge, seems to not be the answer as players that weren't present in the first fight were unable to deal an damage to the NM either. Unless the person with the highest hate in the alliance dictates Ovni's damage resistance, I don't see a way around the damage barrier and it seems more and more likely that this is in fact a bug, seeing how rage typically wears off once an NM returns to an idle state. The only form of attack I have seen so far which isn't directly mitigated by Ovni's damage resistance is Quick Draw. However, as Ovni's damage resistance increases, it seemed that it's magic evasion did too, making it harder to land full damage Quick Draws. Dynoknight 01:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Atma of the Heavens Our alliance triggered the red !! that causes the Atma to drop with Tachi: Koki --Radiogotem 02:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed it with PLD RDM WHM BRD 2xBLM THF in 50 minutes (Very slow at end due to high DT-, around 75% at end) :*PLD-mob; Used Invincible frequently (not sure if timed or %); Melee hits average DMG (80PLD/NIN Burtgang/DRing/Aegis/Valhalla took 100ish DMG from normal hit, blocked 40ish, 200ish in Haste gear) :**It is definitely timed. Analyzing my log, he uses invincible every 3 minutes.Suirieko 08:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :**On top of that, it seems he will use invincible 9 times until he is capped.Suirieko :*Has Damage Taken-, appears to increase gradually either after every time it 2hrs or with % (THF SA DMG was 150~ at start and 30 at end, took very low dmg from nukes and melee at end). Tried Ovni with MNK/NINx2 with PDT sets, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, THF/NIN, RNG/NIN, BLM/RDM and RNG/COR. Fight went smooth until we got it to 20%. At this time hate went to hell and Ovni continued to change targets until a MNK/NIN went and changed to PLD/NIN. Not too long after regaining control of the fight it started raging. DoT's were completely resisting, even with the M.acc/MAB drinks and enfeebling magic was completely resisted. Ovni was at 8% HP at the time it starting raging, so we de-aggro'd it and let it regen a bit before engaging. After engaging again we noticed that its damage reduction had never reset. Eventually we just gave up because we ran low on time. This is just specualtion but it seems this fight is much easier the faster you can take him down. Our group had no problems taking its HP down and keeping MNK's alive, we just lacked the ability to finish it off before it had started raging due to its heavy damage resistance after fighting for so long. DoT's seemed to work very well and next time I fight this I would like to test Helixes on it. --Alistrianna 12:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Defeated this with 6 lvl80 Rdm/Nins, 1 Sch/Whm and 1 Thf/Nin in a little over 40 minutes without too much difficulty. 1Rdm was assigned Debuff and Enfeeb duties while the Sch was the main healer. Thf was used to Tag the Mob and apply Feint as well as use callaborator on the Rdms. Started off with a steady dosage of Tier2, 3 nukes. Moved up to WaterIV and Stone IV when it started to resist. It is imperative that Shadows and Soneskin be constantly maintained so as to survive its TP moves. Had no trouble landing Slow and Blind on the Mob. Only suffered 3 deaths and that was due more to interference from Ephemeral Limule that wandered into camp. 1 death due to the loss of shadows at a bad time. Though hate got erratic at the end the mob never went into Rage Mode. Bullwhip Belt ... POIDH I think there has been enough trolling on this item >_> Jado818 07:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Proof Bullwhip Belt Drops: http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/3964/ffxi20100823000305.png Removing verification tag. Fredjan Asura 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yovra Organ not 100% drop Spawn Point Anyone have any idea on where he spawns or does he run though the whole zone? Flee Speed I had heard about this being changed in the update, but wasnt sure until today. I normally pull this with my hermes sandals and a bolter's roll of 11 for a total of movement speed +37% with sneak and invisible up. Today no matter how it pathed it was right behind me hitting me, struck the 12% movement speed note and added flee speed.--Strikereleven 23:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC)